Ika Musume to Ika Otoko
by Max le Fou
Summary: Cela fait un an que Ika Musume est arrivée sur la plage dans le but de conquérir la planète. Mais son peuple, voyant que ça ne bouge pas beaucoup, envoie un des leurs la rejoindre. MAis ce dernier n'est pas insensible au charme d'Ika-chan...


_Une fanfic sur Ika Musume, la fille-calamar qui a conquis le web ^^ Dans cette histoire, j'ai décidé de lui concevoir un mari calamar ! :p_

_Je doute que je finisse cette fanfic un jour. C'est ce genre d'histoire qui commence mais qui ne doit pas se finir. Je ferai en sorte que l'histoire soit dans le même style que celle d'origine. C'est pas ma spécialité mais... Au pire ça sera une fanfic romantique :p Bonne lecture !_

**IKA MUSUME TO IKA OTOKO**

_1. Tu t'en vas ?_

La nuit est tombée sur la plage.

Ika Musume regarde pensivement la mer, comme elle a parfois coutume de faire.

Cela va faire presque un an qu'elle a mis pied à terre et qu'elle a rejoint le petit restaurant de la famille Aizawa. La mer ne lui manquait pas vraiment puisqu'elle vivait à côté. Mais elle ressentait un vide.

C'était une jeune fille calamar après tout. Et même si elle était heureuse de sa vie la plupart du temps, elle ressentait comme un manque. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à mettre le doigt (ou la tentacule) sur la cause de ce manque.

Elle soupira en ajoutant un petit "geso" exténué. puis elle fit demi-tour et revint chez les Aizawa. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une ombre se dressait dans la pénombre de la nuit sur la mer. Une ombre inquiétante qui approchait...

Le lendemain, cette ombre s'était approchée de beaucoup plus près. Cela ressemblait à une vieille frégate en bois. Une véritable relique qui aurait sa place dans un musée, mais qui semblait encore bien naviguer. Le navire s'était stationné en pleine mer et ne bougeait plus...

Quelqu'un pilotait ce navire. Il avait un cache poussière en cuir. Un cuir bien lisse qui ne ssemblait pas être du cuir de vache. Il avait un bonnet noir étrange et ses cheveux couleurs d'algues marines vertes étaient noués en queue de cheval derrière lui. Il regardait la plage au loin, voyant quelques touristes déjà sur la plage de bon matin.

"Les humains sont encore là... Qu'as-tu fait de toute cette année?..." pensa-t-il. Il se mit au bord de son navire. Soudainement, ses cheveux bougèrent et brisèrent le noeud qui les retenaient. Ils s'étendèrent en flottant dans l'air...comme des tentacules...

"Il va me falloir des explications...Ika Musume !" dit-il avant de sauter hardiment dans l'eau.

Au restaurant, Ika faisait son boulot de serveuse comme d'ordinaire. Elle sentit soudainement comme un flash qui l'immobilisa sur place.

- Ika? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" lui demanda Eiko Aizawa, une des propriétaires du restaurant qui avait recueilli Ika Musume..

- Je... J'ai cru sentir quelque chose de geso... répondit Ika. Il y a un truc qui approche par ici... Un truc pas humain de geso !"

- Oublie, ça va passer. T'as encore mangé trop de crevettes ce matin ! Allez remets-toi au boulot !" dit Eiko.

Ika soupira et reprit le travail, mais son inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter. Soudainement, elle entendit des cris de frayeur au niveau de la plage. Quand elle regarda, elle vit des gens s'écarter de quelque chose qui avançait. De l'eau ne dépassait qu'une chose noire qui ressemblait à un aileron de requin. Alertés par tout ça, Ika, Eiko et Chizuru sortirent du restaurant pour voir. La chose venait d'atteindre la plage et se leva...

La chose était un homme. Mais pas un humain. Il avait un corps d'humain athletique uniquement vêtu d'un cache poussière en cuir et d'un short de plage. Ce short était blanc et avait des motifs bleus semblables à la robe d'Ika. Mais le plus intriguant était sa tête. Il avait un visage masculin, un regard dur et déterminé avec ses yeux verts. il avait un chapeau qui ressemblait énormément au sommet du crane d'Ika mais en noir, et ses cheveux verts foncés bougeaient doucement par eux mêmes, comme font parfois les cheveux-tentacules d'Ika Musume...

Ika ouvrit grand les yeux... Elle était partagée entre la peur de cet imposant inconnu et le bonheur d'avoir aparemment retrouvé un de ses semblables... Car cet homme n'était pas un humain... C'était un homme-calamar !

Les bras croisés, il regardait Ika. Il se mit alors à rougir très légèrement. On lui avait confié la mission à propos d'Ika Musume, mais on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était si jolie. Ses beaux yeux bleus confus posés sur lui lui firent battre son coeur. Mais il devait se ressaisir. La mission avant tout... Il s'approcha d'Ika doucement sous le regard médusé des Aizawa et de quelques gens autour.

- Ika Musume... Nous ne nous sommes jamais vus, mais il est évident que c'est toi." Dit-il. Il avait une voix profonde mais séduisante.

- Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? Tu es de mon peuple ?" Demanda Ika.

- En effet. Je suis un Ika Otoko... A ce que je constate, tu n'as pas fait grand chose pour l'invasion dont tu parlais, de geso."

Ika se sentit triste et regarda en bas. Une larme ou deux lui échappèrent. L'homme-calamar, de nature dure et inflexible d'ordinaire, sentit son propre coeur se briser à cette vision. Il oublia totalement sa mission et improvisa, n'écoutant que son coeur qu'il n'avait plus écouté depuis longtemps.

- Ika-san... Je... Je suis venu pour te prêter main forte, de geso !" dit-il en hésitant.

- Geso ?"

- C'était de la folie de te laisser seule gérer cette invasion, toi qui es si jeune, de geso. Je suis donc venu t'aider à préparer cette invasion. A nous deux, la pollution de la mer disparaitra et il n'y aura plus d'humains pour en causer, de geso !"

Ika chan fit un large sourire qui répara instantanément le coeur brisé du calamar. "Hé, une minute là !" Fit une voix. Ika Otoko se tourna vers Eiko. Celle-ci n'avais jamais été préoccupée des tentatives d'invasion d'Ika-chan (par le nombre d'échecs dans ces tentatives !), mais voir ce calamar male si imposant l'inquiétait. "Ce n'est pas bien d'envahir et de faire disparaitre des humains !" En un éclair, deux tentacules vertes se glissèrent vers Eiko, la ligotèrent et la soulevèrent dans les airs. "Silence, humaine, de geso !" lui cria-t-il. Ika Otoko était bien plus rapide qu'Ika-chan et il semblait avoir plus de force aussi... Un flash apparut d'un coup et Eiko tomba à terre. Ika Otoko rétracta ses deux tentacules coupées et regarda Chizuru qui venait apparemment de sauver sa soeur. "Veuillez retirer vos tentacules de ma soeur, s'il vous plait !" Dit-elle, toujours avec son sourire et ses yeux fermés. Ika Otoko ne se laissa pas démonter. Il sourit, même. "Amusant ! Tu es bien rapide pour une humaine, de geso ! Montre-moi un peu si tu es un adversaire de valeur, de geso !" Il allait foncer sur Chizuru quand Ika-chan cria "Arrête de geso !" Il s'arrêta instantanément, surpris, en regardant Ika-chan. "Ces... Ces deux humains sont des amis... Ils m'ont recueillie..." Ika Otoko resta surpris... Il commença à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire... "Est-ce que...ces humains là ont pollué la mer ?" demanda-t-il à Ika-chan. Celle-ci secoua la tête en souriant. "Ces humains-là sont bons." Ika Otoko réfléchit un moment puis hocha finalement. Il pointa cependant un doigt vers Chizuru en disant "Je n'en resterai pas là, humaine ! Tes aptitudes au combat m'intéressent !", un rictus de défi aux lèvres.

Puis il s'approcha d'Ika-chan en souriant... "Ika Musume-san... Inutile de te raconter des histoires... J'avais pour mission de venir voir le déroulement de ton invasion et de te ramener chez nous si tu échouais... Mais je constate que malgré ton échec de cette invasion, tu t'es fait des amis. Des amis composés d'humains bons et aimants... T'avoir lancé dans une invasion alors que tu es en plein apprentissage était de la folie de geso... Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux repartir avec moi chez nous, ou bien rester avec ces humains que tu aimes tant... Quelque soit ton choix, je plaiderai en ta faveur. Je t'en fais la promesse, de geso..."

Ika-chan regarda Ika Otoko de ses yeux étonnés. "Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" Ika-otoko se mit à rougir et regarda ailleurs, gêné. "Euhhh...je... J'en sais rien ! Dis-moi juste ce que tu aimerais, de geso !" Ika-chan regarda ses amis, puis l'homme-calamar, puuis de nouveau les Aizawa.

"Je suis encore jeune, mais une fois que j'aurai vraiment cerné les humains, je serai prête à faire payer les pollueurs de notre océan. Je vais rester avec eux, de geso."

Impassible, Ika Otoko caressa la tête d'Ika Musume qui se mit à rougir. "Tres bien... Je respecte ton choix... Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu de geso, Ika Musume-san..." Puis il s'avança vers la mer pour repartir. Soudainement, il sentit une étreinte le retenir. Ika Musume venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Ika Otoko se mit à rougir atrocement. "Non ! Ne pars pas, je t'en prie, de geso !" dit-elle. Il se retourna, surpris. Il vit le visage d'Ika-chan tourné vers lui. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

- Tu es le seul calamar que j'aie vu depuis près d'un an ! Reste auprès de nous !... Je me sens si seule !..." reprit-elle.

- Mais tu n'es pas seule, non ? Tes amis sont là. Et ils ont bien pris soin de toi, non ?"

- Oui mais... Même si je veux rester ici avec eux pour préparer mon invasion... mon peuple me manque de geso... Je t'en prie, reste au moins avec nous, de geso !"

Ika Otoko a toujours été un calamar solitaire. Mais soudainement, le poids de la solitude lui pesa lourdement sur les épaules d'un seul coup en regardant le visage triste et suppliant de la fille-calamar. Impulsivement, il bégaya un peu " D'...D'accord... Un calamar ne peut vivre sans un de ses congénères aux alentours... Je vais rester, alors..." Ika fit un large sourire et serra Ika Otoko contre elle. "Oh merci... Merci de geso, Ika-senpai !" Ika Otoko se mit à sourire. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il avait mis les nageoires, mais peu lui importait. Pour une raison inconnue de lui, le seul sourire d'Ika-chan suffisait à le convaincre.

"Ah non pas d'accord ! Pas d'hommes inconnus dans la maison, même calamars !" Protesta Eiko. "Je ne crois pas qu'on ait de la place pour quelqu'un de plus, de toute manière" dit Chizuru calmement "Pfeuh ! Vos nids d'humains sont bien inférieurs à mon navire, de geso ! De plus, l'aller-retour d'ici au navire est un bon exercice pour mes tentacules !" lança Ika Otoko en pointant l'ombre de son navire au loin. Puis se tournant vers Ika-chan "Par contre, il faudra travailler serieusement à notre invasion. Va falloir que tu me dises déjà tout ce que tu sais sur les humains, de geso !" Il tendit sa main à Ika-chan "Ika-chan, gardons courage !" Ika-chan hocha joyeusement en serrant la main de son congénère.

C'est ainsi que la famille Aizawa fit une connaissance de plus...


End file.
